Crown Intelligence
Crown Intelligence is an intelligence agency of the The Crown Corporation. Crown Intelligence Headquarters is located in the Recon Desert, and contains one of the most elaborate transportation system in Recon. Most of its operations are kept classified. Only the Recon Royal family, CI employees and government leaders are allowed to enter the secure building. Crown Intelligence contains three main buildings, the Intelligence Headquarters, headquarters for the Royal Security Council(RSC) building and the headquarters of the Royal Office of Property Equity(ROPE). Crown Intelligence has an unknown number of bases located around the nation, but garners surveillance information at incredible speed. Its budget, though classified, has been estimated to be more than The Recon Government. Crown Intelligence staff count has been estimated at 20,000, twice the size of the Recon Government. Crown Intelligence has not allowed any photographs to be taken of it. Construction Crown Intelligence's construction was not officially announced to the media, and only the chief architect, also the deputy director of the Crown Intelligence, HRH Duke Bruce Leong, along with the monarch, HM King Lee Hong Xuan and the then Premier, HRH Premier Tham Sheng Kai. Government Agencies of Crown Intelligence Royal Office of Property Equity (ROPE) The Royal Office of Property Equity is a law enforcement agency under the Crown Intelligence which registers and administers the intellectual properties of Recon Empire citizens, and enforces Intellectual Property laws. ROPE is currently directed by Crown Intelligence 1st Vice-Director, HRH Duke Bruce Leong. Royal Security Council (RSC) The Royal Security Council is a security agency which focuses on the protection of the various members of the Recon Royal Family. The Royal Security Council works closely with Legion Airways for the Air Force aircrafts as well as the Premier's Guards Service. The Royal Escorts is directly answerable to the Director of the Royal Security Council. It is currently directed by Crown Intelligence 2nd Vice-Director, Sir Gordon Brown. Crown Intelligence Executive Body High Command The Crown Intelligence High Command is the executive panel of the entire agency. Comprising of how many staffs, it oversees all intelligence activities and receives direct orders from the monarch himself. The Director of Crown Intelligence oversees all 12 intelligence organizations both government and internal. Staff members include: *Director of Crown Intelligence *1st Vice-Director of Crown Intelligence *2nd Vice-Director of Crown Intelligence *Chancellor of Crown Vault Crown Vault Command The Crown Vault Command is the management panel for the Crown Intelligence Vault. On normal circumstances, Crown Vault Command is non-executive. The Crown Vault Command executive leaders can only be authorized after the CV-1 Initiative. They are in charge of the Crown Vault Operations during the period within the vault. During the CV-1 Initiative, the Crown Vault Command is directly answerable to the Monarch, otherwise to the Chancellor of Crown Vault Staff members include: *Secretary-General of Crown Vault (To be held by Chancellor of Crown Vault) *Deputy Secretary-General of Crown Vault (To be held by Director of Crown Intelligence) *1st Advisor of Crown Vault (To be held by Premier of the Recon Empire) *2nd Advisor of Crown Vault (To be held by Chief Marshall of the Recon Imperial Army) Crown Intelligence Internal Agencies Royal Intelligence Service (RIS) The RIS largest intelligence agency in the Recon Empire. The Royal Intelligence Service has top-secret level clearance for all its staff and access to every government organization and intelligence agencies. It provides surveillance of all intelligence operations as well as counterintelligence procedures for the Crown Corporation. The Royal Intelligence Service is led by the Director of the RIS, Mr Wilson Renault. Recon Military Intelligence Service (MIS) The MIS is the overseeing military intelligence agency of the Recon Imperial Army. It coordinates the intelligence gathered from the MNI, MLI, MAI and the MTI to protect the Recon Imperial Army from foreign epsionage and threats. It also works closely with the MOHS to provide intelligence reports regarding national security. It is led by the Chief Marshall of RIA Intelligence, MGen. Charles Silverstein. RIA Military Naval Forces Intelligence Agency (MNI) The MNI is a military intelligence agency for the Recon Navy Forces of the Recon Imperial Army. It gathers intelligence regarding foreign navy threats and intelligence to aid the RNF as intelligence support. It is led by Secretary of the Navy, Mr Andrew Garrett. RIA Military Land Forces Intelligence Agency (MLI) The MLI is a military intelligence agency for the Recon Land Forces of the Recon Imperial Army. It gathers intelligence regarding foreign land threats and intelligence to aid the RLF as intelligence support. It is led by Secretary of the Army, Mr Russell Lavenstone. RIA Military Air Forces Intelligence Agency (MAI) The MAI is a military intelligence agency for the Recon Air Forces of the Recon Imperial Army. It gathers intelligence regarding foreign air threats and intelligence to aid the RLF as intelligence support. It is led by Secretary of the Air Force, Mr Will Eton. RIA Military Technology Intelligence Agency (MTI) The MTI is a military intelligence agency tackling electronic intelligence for the Recon Imperial Army. It gathers electronic intelligence through networks and servers to help identify threats and epsionage against the Recon Imperial Army. It is led by the Undersecretary of the RIA, Mr Richard Burkowski. Forensic Intelligence Office (FIO) The FIO is a forensic intelligence agency which gathers intelligence on forensic data to aid police investigations. It supports the Ministry of Homeland Security and the Supreme Royal Court to serve criminal justice within the Recon Empire. It is led by the Director of FIO, Ms Audrey Newman. Internal Counterintelligence Agency (ICA) The ICA is a counterintelligence agency with the purpose to protect from epsionage, sabotages, assasinations or other intelligence activites conducted by local intelligence. It processes the information gathered from the various intelligence sources and agencies to report to the Royal Intelligence Service. It works closely with the Premier's Intelligence Service and the Ministry of National Development to obtain intelligence sources of local authorities. The Internal Counterintelligence Agency is headed by the Director of the ICA, Mr Jacob Polter. External Counterintelligence Agency (ECA) The ECA is a counterintelligence agency with the purpose to protect from epsionage, sabotage, assasinations or other intelligence activities conducted by foreign intelligence. It works closely with the RFS to obtain access to foreign national intelligence; as well as foreign intelligence agencies to gain intelligence of possible civilian threats to the Recon Empire. The External Counterintelligence Agency is headed by Director of the ECA, Mr Thomas Stork. Commonwealth Intelligence Organization (CIO) The CIO is an intelligence organization that operates intelligence activities between nations of the Recon Commonwealth. The CIO coordinates and gathers intelligence from the 8 intelligence bureaus of the various Commonwealth Nations. It is chaired by the Director of the CIO, Mr Norton Baxter. *Bureau of Ande Intelligence (BAI) - Director of BAI: Mr Norton Baxter *Bureau of Bynn Intelligence (BBI) - Director of BBI: Ms Juliet Neils *Bureau of Civictus Intelligence (BCI) - Director of BBI: Mr Morris Lew *Bureau of Dorstenhower Intelligence (BDI) - Director of BDI: Mr Peter Chen *Bureau of Exgen Intelligence (BEI) - Director of BEI: Mr Clayton Anderson *Bureau of Ferron Intelligence (BFI) - Director of BFI: Ms Kimberly McElroy *Bureau of Ganfel Intelligence (BGI) - Director of BGI: Mr Anson Coultry *Bureau of Hagril Intelligence (BHI) - Director of BHI: Mr Ronald Cohen Corporate and Financial Intelligence Office (CFI) The CEI is an intelligence agency that focuses on corporate epsionage and sabotage, as well as financial protection by gathering intelligence on corporations, both local and foreign. The CEI works closely with the Ministry of Economy to obtain intelligence information on government finance and private finance firms and banks. It is led by the Director of CEI, Mr Justin O'Callaghan. Intelligence Office of Cryptography and Analysis (ICA) The ICA is an intelligence agency that focuses on cryptographical communications as well as counter-cryptography on possible hostile encryptions. The ICA is an interagency organization that works with the various intelligence agencies of the Crown Intelligence. It is led by the Director of ICA, Mrs Georgia Lebonawski. Suspected Clandestine Organizations These organizations are not officially recognized, but are suspected to exist as some clandestine operations have been traced back to them. Communications Security Bureau (CSB) The CSB is a security agency that gathers surveillance programs that cater to various intelligence agencies. It is widely believed to operate mass surveillance programs all around the Recon Empire, as well as datamining electronic surveillance which are mostly illegal. Intelligence Logistics Administration (ILA) The ILA is a suspected agency that works within the Recon Immigrations Department. Alleged witnesses of black flights at the various airports have been reported. Due to the tight laws of the Recon Immigrations Department, it is almost impossible to intrude into the systems, hence many critics have suggested an internal sector linked to the intelligence community that provides access to travel in and out of Recon for black operations.